The Invasion of the Chitauri Begins/Merlock and his legion lead the War
Here is how the Chitauri invasion begins in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Meanwhile, Iron Man arrived at Stark Tower where Selvig activated the CMS device, holding the Tesseract. J.A.R.V.I.S.: Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. Dr. Selvig: It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe. Iron Man: Okay. So, Iron Man aimed his hands toward the CMS and fired. The energy from his boosters shattered with a deafening crack! Selvig fell backwards. Down below, the citizens of New York looked up at Stark Tower. Iron Man stared in disbelief at the CMS... unharmed. J.A.R.V.I.S.: The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed. Iron Man: Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock. So, Tony landed his suit and gone through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looked up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse as Iago and Zazu came up to Tony. Iago: Boy, this is a really bad idea to negotiate with Loki. Zazu: Please be careful, he'll control your mind with his staff. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Not even close, Zazu. You guys just stick with Mickey and the gang, I got this. As they took off, Loki walked in holding the scepter. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar. Loki Laufeyson: Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Uh... actually, I'm planning to threaten you. Loki Laufeyson: You should have left your armor on for that. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink? Loki Laufeyson: Stalling me won't change anything. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one. Loki Laufeyson: The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) The Avengers. (as Loki looked at him confused) It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth' Mightiest Heroes" type of thing. Loki Laufeyson: Yes, I've met them. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (smiling) Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, Big fella, you've managed to tick off every single one of them. Loki Laufeyson: That was the plan. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. From underneath the bar table, Tony pulled on the colantotte bracelets, a honing device. Loki Laufeyson: I have an army. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We have a Hulk. Loki Laufeyson: I thought the beast had wandered off. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be darned well sure we'll avenge it. Loki Laufeyson: (slowly walking up to him, raising the scepter) How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you? Just as Loki tapped Tony on the chest with his scepter, nothing happened. Confused, Loki tired again when there's still nothing happened. Loki Laufeyson: It should work. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, performance issues. You know? In anger, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and flinged him across the room. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) J.A.R.V.I.S.. Anytime now. Then, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat again. Loki Laufeyson: You will all fall before me. So, Loki threw Tony out the window. Tony freely fell down the tower. From behind Loki, an elevator opens and a red pod shooting out. The pod laser signaled the colantotte bracelets on Tony. The pod began to transform into the Mark VII suit. It latched onto Tony. The Iron Man suit flew up before he hit the ground or the gazing people. With Loki looking up, he was angry. Iron Man: And there's one other person you ticked off! His name was Phil. As Loki raises the scepter, Iron Man fired at him, sending him away. Zazu: Nice one. Iron Man: Thanks. Then, he was then shot down by a bunch of Heartless Toy soldiers riding on backs of Heartless-like Sky Pirates. Just then, Selvig looked up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy beamed into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up another portal. Dr. Selvig: It's working! A hole in space rips open, and from it, the Chitauri Army spilled out in flying chariots, carrying energy ruffles with a bayonet on the end. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Right. Army. Iron Man flew up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, popped out and fired. Like the Jericho Missile, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. Thousands of Chitauri flew out. Iron Man flew toward the city. The Chitauri unleashed at Manhattan, New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance. The Chitauri unleashed blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame. An explosion ripped out the windows of the top corner of buildings, flame and stone rained down. A domino-effect of explosions rippling across the bridge. At Stark Tower, Loki walked onto the balcony as the sound of the Chitauri rang out. He admired his soon to be kingdom, Thor landed on the tower, Loki turned to his enemy. Thor Odinson: Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it! Loki Laufeyson: You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war! Thor Odinson: So be it. Loki and Thor rushed at each other, they and their weapons collide. The two battle Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself. Out at Manhattan, soldiers and cops have taken positions covering the streets They see from the sky, Iron Man leading a trail of Chitauri towards his tower. Iron Man: How's it coming, Wildwing? Wildwing Flashblade: We're all pumped up and ready, Iron Man! Meanwhile, the Quinjet was heading straight to the city. Black Widow: (V.O.) Stark, we're heading north east. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you. Darkwing Duck: There're people in great danger, it's time for us to take action. Let's get dangerous! So, Iron Man banked around his tower. Seeing Thor and Loki still going at it. Iron Man swooped down the street, causing a Chitauri to crash. Flying up, he put the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet. Black Widow took out machine gun and fired at the Chitauri. J.A.R.V.I.S.: (inside the suit) Sir, we have more incoming. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Fine. Let's keep them occupied. So, Iron Man head back to the portal. At the tower Thor and Loki battled savagely. Loki fired energy from the scepter, sending Thor sliding across the floor. With that, Hawkeye looked out to his left window, finding a target. Hawkeye: Yeah. Black Widow: See them. Hawkeye banked the jet towards Stark Tower, aiming the minigun at Loki. He aimed the scepter at the Quinjet and fired a blast of energy. Thor got to his feet, tackling Loki down hard. With the Quinjet is soon caught on fire, Hawkeye maneuvered one wing of the jet. They spinned and slowly dropping out of the air as it passed over skyscraper. Then, they slammed into the street. With everyone okay, Hawkeye and Black Widow unfasten their seatbelts and opened the ramp. Captain America ran down, followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Each one has their respected weapons in hand. The rest of the heroes got out in time, they all arrived in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurched to a stop. A deep, primal rage bellowed our. With that roar, a shadow comes over them. From the portal, a Chitauri Leviathen flew out, carrying hundreds of solders, the Chitauri Leviathen passed over the heroes. Merlock: Oh yes, the invasion has just begun! With that, Merlock laughing evilly in hopes of triumph. Soon, they looked up, out of their element. From both sides, the Chitauri soldiers clinged off and attached themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crashed into these buildings and begin firing from their energy rifles at innocent people. Captain America: Stark, are you seeing this? Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet? Captain America: (V.O.) Banner? Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot. So, Iron Man quietly flies behind and parallel with the Chitauri Leviathen. At the tower, Thor held down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash. Thor Odinson: Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule? Loki Laufeyson: (tried to look away) It's too late. It's too late to stop it. Thor Odinson: No. We can. Together. Loki looked at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then... Loki stabbed Thor with a small knife, forcing him to keel over. Loki Laufeyson: Sentiment. As Thor got up, he kicked Loki and lifted him into the air. Thor then slammed him down hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. Loki is now riding on a flying chariot, dozens of Chitauri followed his lead. Thor Odinson: Come back, you coward! Mickey Mouse: Let him go, Thor, you'll get your chance. Thor Odinson: I hope you're right, Mickey. Soon, the heroes ran behind upside taxis. They look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and fired at the street in a chain of explosions, smashing cars and hurling people as it goes. It goes off in on final conflagration, terrified people started running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us. Captain America looked down the bridge. Captain America: Those people need assistance down there. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Then what're we waiting for? Just as the Chitauri soldiers that have landed near them and begin firing at them. Black Widow pulled both pistols and fired. Black Widow: (turn to Cap) We got this. It's good. Go! Captain America: (at Hawkeye) You think you can hold them off? Hawkeye: Captain. (pulling a trigger on his bow, a narrow is mechanically chosen) It would be my genuine pleasure. So, Hawkeye and Quiverwing Quack started shooting their arrows into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for Captain America, Darkwing Duck, and the Incredibles as the fell down the bridge, followed by an explosion. They raced over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars, Hawkeye ran over a bus full of people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for Hawkeye to pull them out to safety. He ran over to the jammed door and jerkily opened it, people begin to run out. Black Widow emptied out her clips, Hawkeye and Quiverwing Quack fired arrows into the ranks of the Chitauri, hitting his mark each time he shoots. Black Widow: Just like BUDAPEST all over again! Hawkeye: You and I remember Budapest very differently. Then, the cops continuously fire at the flying chariots. A young cop ran over to his police sergeant. The Young Cop: We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard! The Police Sergeant: National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here? The Young Cop: Do we? Then, Captain America jumped in front of them. Captain America: I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. Mr. Incredible: You heard him. The Police Sergeant: Why the heck should I take orders from you? Suddenly, an explosion came up from behind Cap. An energy blast is blocked by his shield, two Chitauri soldiers attacked. The cops watch in shock as Captain America fought them off with ease. The Sergeant turned to his officer. The Police Sergeant: I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. Soon enough, Iron Man swerves around a building and faces the Chitauri Leviathan. He pulled out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fired. The Chitauri Leviathan roared in annoyance it turned to him. Iron Man: (to J.A.R.V.I.S.) We got his attention. What the heck is step two?! (flying away) During the fight, Hawkeye tripped a Chitauri soldier and rammed an arrow down its throat. Black Widow got her hands on an energy rifle and stickfight out of them, Captain America, Darkwing Duck, and the Incredibles joined back in and using Captain America's shield, swapping and whacking oncoming Chitauri soldiers. It's all too much on them, until lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground, Thor touched down. Captain America: What's the story upstairs? Thor Odinson: The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable. Iron Man: (V.O.) Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys. Black Widow: How do we do this? Captain America: As a team. Thor Odinson: I have unfinished business with Loki. Hawkeye: Yeah, get in line. Captain America: Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us... Just then, Bruce Banner arrived on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city. Bruce Banner: So, this all seems horrible. Black Widow: I've seen worse. Bruce Banner: Sorry. Black Widow: No. We could use a little worse. Captain America: Stark? We got him. Iron Man: (V.O.) Banner? Captain America: Just like you said. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Gotcha covered, Iron Man! So, Iron Man lead a bunch of heartless Air Pirates towards the group below. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225